1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for depositing and inspecting an organic light emitting display panel, and a method of depositing and inspecting an organic light emitting display panel by using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin, e.g., portable, flat panel display apparatuses, e.g., light emitting display apparatuses that are emissive display apparatuses, have recently received attention as display apparatuses with good characteristics, e.g., wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and short response times. Also, organic light emitting display apparatuses, i.e., in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material, are superior to inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, i.e., in which a light emitting layer is formed of an inorganic material, in terms of brightness, driving voltage, response time characteristics, and multi-color display.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting device driven by the TFT. The organic light emitting device may include an anode layer, an organic film layer, and a cathode layer that are sequentially stacked. Thus, when a voltage is applied between the anode layer and the cathode layer of the organic light emitting device by driving the TFT, an energy difference is formed in the organic film layer, and accordingly, an emissive layer included in the organic film layer generates light. Each of the layers of the organic light emitting device may be formed by a deposition method.